Na drodze do wolności
by TsuyoiAyakashi
Summary: Droga do wolności bywa długa i bolesna. Ale co innego zrobić, jak tylko zacisnąć zęby i dążyć uparcie naprzód? Tsuku nie potrafi żyć inaczej - jej wolność i spełnienie marzeń są dla niej priorytetem. Pytanie brzmi: czy uda jej się dotrzeć do celu czy jednak podda się w połowie drogi...
1. Złe dobrego początki

Co za kretyn wymyślił nieszczelne statki? I czemu właściwie nie sprawdziła czy sprzedawca nie wciska jej jakiegoś chłamu, gdy uciekała z Dressrosy? Każdy rozsądny żeglarz upewniłby się chociaż co do prawdomówności starego zgreda, albo obejrzał drewnianą konstrukcję, by ocenić na ile może sobie pozwolić. Jak wielką desperatką była, by nie zwrócić uwagi na tak ważne sprawy?

W sumie i tak cieszyła się, że przeżarta przez korniki łajba wytrzymała tak długo, chociaż... Czy faktycznie mogła się cieszyć z tego, że zaczęła tonąć na samym środku zabójczej błękitnej toni? W końcu na niewiele zdała się jej umiejętność pływania, skoro od najbliższego kawałka suchego lądu dzieliło ją... no właśnie. Ile?

Jedynym wyjściem, jakie jej pozostało w tej marnej sytuacji, było przyczynienie się do większego zniszczenia niegdyś pięknego korabu. Z tym nie miała zbytniego problemu – spory kawał burty nadawał się idealnie na przytulną tratwę. Zmieściła się na niej wraz z częścią pozostałego jej prowiantu i jednym kompletem ubrań na zmianę, a także ogromną nadzieją na dotarcie do choć malutkiej wyspy zanim skończą jej się zapasy. Nie znosiła być głodna, mimo iż wiedziała, że nie zawsze będzie kolorowo. Dalej jednak niechętnie witała choćby myśl o ponownym głodowaniu.

Tym, czego nie przemyślała w planowaniu swojej małej wojaży, było czające się na nią niebezpieczeństwo. Póki miała na czym płynąć wszystko było w porządku. Ale teraz, gdy jedynym obszarem chroniącym ją przed niewątpliwie zimną kąpielą był zbitek rozchybotanych drewnianych belek, nie była pewna nawet swojej siły. Jeśli zaatakuje ją coś większego niż głupi rekin to marne jej szanse na uniknięcie łykania słonej wody. A do tego jej się nie spieszyło, zwłaszcza że przez ostatnie kilka dni musiała ograniczać uszczuplone porcje żywieniowe, cały czas być czujną oraz zakrywać się obydwoma zestawami ubrań, bo noce do ciepłych nie należały. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a ona nie miała ani futra, ani chwili snu. Nie pomagały jej w niczym dalej chroboczące w drewnie korniki – to wszystko pogarszało jej nastrój z każdą mijającą minutą, a także grzebało nadzieję na ocalenie. Mało brakowało a zaczęła by się modlić o jakąkolwiek piracką załogę, o to, by wymyśliła sobie przepływać gdzieś w okolicy. O mały włos...

O mały włos w okresie tygodnia od desperackiej potyczki z wsiąkającą w słoną toń łodzią przeżyłaby pełną emocji walkę z Królem Mórz. Niestety nie wszystko szło po jej myśli. Jak zwykle zresztą. Jednak wszelkie pozytywne emocje, jakie mogła żywić do szansy na rozruszanie i wyładowanie stresu, umarły w jednym momencie.

* * *

><p>Wielka paszcza rozwarła się do ogłuszającego ryku dokładnie w tej chwili, w której brunetka otrząsnęła się z szoku. Nauki, które wryto w jej umysł i ciało nie pozwalały na stanie na rozchybotanej falami resztce łodzi i czekanie na bycie zjedzoną przez morskiego potwora. Fakt, iż brakowało jej siły z powodu niewyspania i nieodpowiednich jak dla niej porcji jedzenia, nie ułatwiał jej mobilizacji do puszczenia prowizorycznego masztu w celu zaatakowania napastnika, póki ten skupiał się na dobitnym oznajmianiu swojej obecności cuchnącym oddechem. Utrzymanie równowagi bez przytrzymywania się beli jeszcze niedawno nie było by dla niej wyzwaniem. Teraz jednak, gdy jej koncentracja była tak osłabiona, miała ogromne problemy z wyczuciem z której strony natrze na nią wzburzone morze, czy też przewidzeniem przynajmniej części zachowań przeciwnika – a to zdecydowanie zmniejszało jej szanse na wyjście z tej potyczki cało.<p>

Kobieta zmusiła swoje ciało do posłuszeństwa, choć nieco za późno. Przerażająca bestia kłapnęła paszczą i zanurkowała w toń, ponownie wprawiając tratwę w niestabilny stan, co ścięło długowłosą z nóg. Runęła na drewno jak długa, jęknęła cicho, po czym podniosła się do klęczków akurat w porę, by wyłapać ciche szuranie folii. Zielone oczy natychmiast skierowały wzrok w stronę dźwięku, a w następnej sekundzie zmęczone ciało rzuciło się do brzegu desek, by złapać uciekający w granatową otchłań prowiant. Długie palce musnęły szeleszczący, śliski materiał, jednak nie zdołały go chwycić. Na próżno zielonooka ryzykowała chłodzenie ręki w wodzie – jej pieczołowicie porcjowane jedzenie przepadło, pochłonięte przez jej pierwszą miłość.

Król Mórz wyłonił się po drugiej stronie tratwy z zamiarem pożarcia rozłożonej na drewnianym talerzu kruszyny, najwyraźniej myśląc, że ta jest zbyt zajęta płakaniem nad utraconym pokarmem i nie będzie stawiała nadto oporu. Śliskie cielsko zawiło się i wyprężyło, wyciągając łeb po ładny przysmak, wciąż zajmujący tą samą pozycję i miejsce. Pełna olbrzymich, ostrych kłów paszcza nie sięgnęła jednak celu, odepchnięta w bok solidnym uderzeniem, które nadeszło nie wiadomo kiedy. Potwór ryknął wściekle i na powrót skrył się pod wzburzoną taflą, by spróbować swoich sił w inny sposób. Machnął ogonem i uderzył nim pseudołódkę, roztrzaskując ją na kawałki i strącając upartą przekąskę w lodowatą kąpiel. Cichy pisk, jaki temu towarzyszył, zadowolił rozjuszoną, głodną morską paskudę, bo teraz miała większe szanse na pożarcie tego kawałka mięsa. W końcu jaki człowieczek będzie walczył wyraźnie osłabiony i trzęsący się z zimna? Łatwa zdobycz.

- Przerobię cię na wędzonkę, sukinsynu – fuknęła długowłosa, po chwili wypływając na powierzchnię i wypluwając przypadkowo nabraną w usta wodę. Wcale jej się to nie podobało. To nie było ani przyjemne, ani konieczne, a jednak musiała walczyć o życie. Przecież nie zginie na środku morza nie zaznawszy swojego prywatnego skrawka szczęścia. - Obiecuję ci to...

Brunetka rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kawałka drewna, na które mogłaby się wdrapać albo chociaż na nim podeprzeć, by jakoś przetrwać następne dni po walce z wodną poczwarą. Wygra tą walkę, tego była pewna. Może nie teraz, ale w końcu. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jedyne, co obecnie będzie w stanie zrobić, to porządnie okaleczyć węgorzowate, przerośnięte coś, by je naznaczyć jako swoją ofiarę. Ofiarę, którą dorwie jak tylko będzie miała dobrą okazję na zemstę. Przy odrobinie pecha jej duma ucierpi, jeśli zranionego potwora zaatakują i pożrą mniejsze stwory. Była gotowa zaryzykować ten cios w jej poczucie sprawiedliwości. Teraz miała inne priorytety niż martwienie się dumą.

Woda wokół niej zafalowała gwałtownie, coś musnęło ją po łydce. Kobieta znieruchomiała i spięła się nieznacznie, pozwalając swojemu ciału niespiesznie odciąć się od przyjemnego widoku zachodzącego słońca. Musiała się skupić, żeby wyczuć odpowiedni moment na wbicie paznokci w twardą skórę Króla w odpowiedni sposób, jeśli faktycznie chciała go uszkodzić. Nabrała powietrza, nim utraciła z wzroku czerwień nieba i spojrzała pod siebie, by dostrzec płynący w jej stronę zestaw gotowych do rozszarpywania zębów. Obróciła się głową w dół, walcząc z oporem wody, i zebrała w dłoniach część mocy, żeby zwiększyć swoje szanse na zadanie bolesnego ciosu.

Bestia nie przewidziała ataku „łatwej zdobyczy", więc nie zdążyła nawet zmienić kierunku przepływu. Twarde jak stal dłonie wbiły się w brzeg paszczy potwora i rozryły ją niemal do samych skrzeli. Krew w momencie zebrała się wokół poczwary i jej niedoszłej ofiary, przesłaniając widok. Ten jednak nie był potrzebny ani Królowi, ani zielonookiej. Obślizłe cielsko skręciło się i uciekło, byle jak najdalej od niedostępnej zakąski, woląc nie ryzykować bycia rozdartym na strzępy przez to dziwne coś. Rozsądniej było pojeść drobniejsze morskie stworzonka, zaleczyć otrzymaną ranę i zaatakować ponownie, gdy długowłose stworzenie będzie na granicy wyczerpania przez całkowity brak pożywienia i wyziębienie.

Niespełniona w swej narzuconej roli przystawka zawalczyła z ciemną głębią, próbując wypłynąć w stronę, jak miała nadzieję, powietrza. Zaczynało jej brakować tlenu, a myśl, że będzie dryfować na niewygodnej desce, jeśli jakąś w ogóle znajdzie, niemal wyrywała tą resztkę życiodajnego gazu z jej płuc w niemym krzyku rozpaczy. To nie było mądre z jej strony, ale nie umiała tego w sobie zatrzymać. Zbyt dużo spraw ostatnimi czasy nie toczyło się jak zaplanowała. Mimo to nie poddawała się, dopóki wiatr nie uderzył jej w twarz, zmuszając ją do zaszczękania zębami na jeszcze większe zimno. Złapała początkowo urywany oddech, potem nieco spokojniejszy, a następne przyszły z coraz większą łatwością, choć i tak już czuła, że dopóki nie wyschnie to jej dalsza podróż będzie wyjątkowo ciężka.

- Zapamiętaj to, ty paskudny skurwielu – wydukała w eter, rozglądając się po okolicy. - Znajdę cię. Znajdę, uwędzę i zjem. Wet za wet, łajzo – pogroziła, z niejaką radością odnajdując zachęcająco wyglądającą dechę, która pozostała z jej tratwy.

Zmuszanie się do czegoś, czego nie miała ochoty robić było dla niej codziennością. Była do tego tak przyzwyczajona, że stało się to jej odruchem – często po prostu nie miała wyboru. Jak teraz. Nie znaczyło to, że robiła cokolwiek całkowicie wbrew sobie. Każda taka akcja była kierowana większą korzyścią, a ona uwielbiała mieć przewagę i zyskiwać doświadczenie potrzebne do osiągnięcia celu. Nie widziała sensu w rezygnowaniu z robienia z siebie kretynki, jeśli chciała uzyskać wpływ na daną osobę. Nie wydawało jej się, by robienie kroku w tył było zbyt dużym ciosem dla jej dumy, jeśli dzięki temu robiła dwa lub trzy kroki w przód. Nie krzywdziła siebie, pozostawiając zemstę na późniejszy termin, jeśli w grę wchodziło przeżycie i czerpanie większej satysfakcji ze znęcania się nad wrogiem. Dlatego pozwoliła odruchom działać.

Deska była tak niewygodna, jak jej się zdawało, że będzie. W dodatku była okropnie mała, więc jedyne co zielonooka mogła zrobić, to powalić się na niej niemal połową ciałą i objąć dryfujące próchno, wczepiając się dodatkowo paznokciami w nieprzyjemnie podmokłe drzazgi. Dobre i to, jak się nie ma tego, co potrzebne. Grunt, by w jak najkrótszym czasie znaleźć jakąś przytulną wysepkę. Lub zostać znalezioną przez przyjaźnie nastawionych piratów – na pomoc Marynarki nie miała co liczyć. Jeśli załoga piracka, na którą ewentualnie trafi, zorientuje się, kim naprawdę jest, to w najgorszym przypadku dostanie łomot i poprowadzone zostaną negocjacje z Yonko. W końcu każdy chciał zdobyć przywileje u choć jednego z tych piratów, a wykorzystywanie każdej okazji na to było niezwykle kuszące. Jeśli zaś trafi na podwładnych Światowego Rządu zostanie z miejsca dostarczona do osoby, od której tak pragnęła uciec. Bez słowa na swoją obronę, bez szans na protest, bez możliwości wymknięcia się. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję...

Tylko dokąd ją ta nadzieja prowadziła? Każdy dzień mijał jej na ucieczce, ukrywaniu się i marzeniu o wolności. Do snu kołysały ją piękne obrazy solidnego statku, otwartego morza, walk z potworami i zdobywanie własnego bogactwa, przyzdobione gorącym, odwzajemnionym uczuciem równie żądnego przygód i spokoju mężczyzny. Były jej najlepszą ucieczką od zbliżającego się nieubłaganie wypełnienia tradycji rodziny, najwspanialszym lekarstwem na rany i ból, najcudowniejszym pragnieniem, jakie tylko mogła sobie wymyślić. Ale miała wrażenie, że nijak się do niego nie zbliża, a wręcz przeciwnie – oddala z każdą mijającą chwilą.

- Niech cię szlag trafi, ślepy losie – mruknęła pod nosem, przymykając oczy i starając się wmówić sobie, że smagający ją wiatr wcale nie wprawia jej w drżenie. Że jest jej ciepło i przyjemnie. W końcu potęga umysłu była niewyobrażalna, prawda? - Sprawiłbyś sobie nowe oczy i rozdał karty po równo. W cholerę z tobą – westchnęła, ryzykując tylko szybkie spojrzenie wokół siebie. Na horyzoncie, zatopionym w ostatnich obłokach płomieni ani śladu cienia lub niewyraźnej rozmazanej ciemnej plamki.

Zdecydowanie zapowiadało się na ciężką i długą podróż...


	2. Sięgając dna

Donośne śmiechy i pieszczotliwie złośliwe docinki pozwoliły sobie na zgrabny kłus nad chłodną taflą, informując wszelkie stworzenia zamieszkujące morze o odbywającej się na okazałym statku zabawie. Dźwięk przelewanego alkoholu i szczęk kling przyzdabiał bełkotliwe żarty, utrudniając wschodzącemu słońcu zwyczajowe cieszenie się i puszenie swoją doniosłością. Przewracający się na solidnych deskach pokładu mężczyźni po raz kolejny zignorowali odpływającą powoli resztkę nocy, woląc nacieszyć się wspaniałym zwycięstwem nad bestiami z granatowej otchłani i zdobytym niedawno na wyspie łupem. Niektórzy z delikwentów poddali się wpływowi procentów na ich ciała i zalegli do snu w miejscach, w których dane im było wychylić ostatni kufel. Część usiłowała zmobilizować siły, by dojść do swoich pokoi, inni dotrzymywali towarzystwa wciąż zmagającym się ze zmęczeniem braciom.

Tylko jeden z nich jak zwykle trzymał się nieco na uboczu i, oddając się ukochanemu nałogowi, jak troskliwa matka obserwował poczynania załogi, by zainterweniować kiedy będzie to konieczne. Postawny mężczyzna o siwiejącym włosie omiótł spojrzeniem bystrych ciemnych oczu pobojowisko pozostałe po kilkudniowej libacji, nim z cichym westchnieniem i drobnym uśmiechem zaryzykował zerknięcie na podnoszącą się nad horyzontem żółtoczerwoną kulę. Nie mógł przed swoimi braćmi ukryć faktu, że uwielbiał poranki w ich towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie rzucił się w wir zabawy. Jednak tylko ich kapitan wiedział, czemu zmuszał się do pozostawania ostatnim uczestnikiem ich pijackich gierek i podziwiania rozpalającego się kojącym ogniem nieba oraz delektowania się smakiem taniego, a mimo to dobrego tytoniu.

Dziś jednak coś nie dawało mu wytchnienia i nawet czerwonowłosy utrapieniec zostawił go w spokoju. Dręczyło go to dziwne wrażenie, że wraz z tym wschodem słońca coś zmieni się w ich pięknej codzienności spędzanej na rozległym błękicie. Nie mógł tylko określić, co to mogło być i ten drobny szczegół wbijał się w jego opanowanie jak drzazga, której nie sposób wydobyć, dopóki nie pozna się powodu tego drażniącego uczucia.

- Benny~ - ciepły, przepełniony rozbawieniem głos wyrwał mężczyznę z zamyśleń i zmusił do odwrócenia wzroku od wspaniałego pokazu kolorów. - Kończymy już, możesz się położyć – oznajmił przywódca niesfornej bandy hulaków, opierając się o jedyną ręką o brzeg burty, żeby w towarzystwie swojego pierwszego oficera nabrać sił na przejście do własnego pokoju

- Mam cię znowu nieść do łóżka? - Mruknął z lekkim przekąsem w ramach odpowiedzi, pochylając się odrobinę, by przyjąć podobną pozycję co kapitan. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia, jednak niezwykle trudna do pokonania.

- Buuuu...! Benny, jesteś okropny – zażalił niby to wielce zraniony czarnooki. - Nie jest ze mną tak źle tym razem. Trafię tam sam!

- Mhm. I po drodze rozbijesz sobie ten pusty czerwony czerep o drzwi – odparł Ben, z trudem kryjąc wredny uśmieszek, który wkradł się na jego usta.

- Pff. Też coś – prychnął rozbawiony ich zwyczajowymi słownymi przepychankami i troską swojego przyjaciela mężczyzna. - Kwoka się znalazła.

- I to mówi pantoflarz – odgryzł się szarowłosy, kątem oka zerkając na reakcję kapitana. - O! Masz nawet ślad jej buta na udzie. Pięknie, przerażający Shanks się dał udomowić – dorzucił, teraz już otwarcie spoglądając na twarz właściciela statku, by zaśmiać się na widok żartobliwego grymasu.

- No wiesz, Benny? To było... - zaczął czarnooki, ale urwał, gdy usłyszał ciche stukanie. Jakby coś drobnego zderzało się subtelnie z ich pięknym okrętem. - Też to słyszałeś czy to mój pijacki wymysł? - Spytał dziwnie poważnie.

- Czyli jednak przyznajesz się do bycia w tak kiepskim stanie. Brawo. Wspaniały pierwszy krok ku poprawie – pochwalił, jednocześnie docinając jeszcze jednorękiemu. Mimo to jego słów nie zignorował, przede wszystkim dlatego, że oczywiście, także usłyszał ten niemal nieśmiały stukot.

Ben Beckman nie potrzebował rozkazów swojego kapitana, by wiedzieć co ma zrobić. Podciągnął się i przechylił przez drewnianą belę, by spojrzeć w dół, wprost na rozbijające się leniwie o burtę fale. Oraz na nieruchome, zdecydowanie potrzebujące pomocy odrobinę zsiniałe ciało, przerzucone przez połamaną, rozpadającą się deskę.

- Benny? Co tam widzisz? - Zapytał wyraźnie zatroskany milczeniem przyjaciela czerwonowłosy.

- Jeśli dalej upierasz się, że jesteś wystarczająco trzeźwy na dotarcie do pokoju – zaczął ciemnooki, zsuwając się z powrotem na pokład – to idź po Doca. Ktoś będzie potrzebował jego pomocy. Jeśli trzeba będzie, przywal mu na otrzeźwienie – oznajmił stanowczo, nie po raz pierwszy przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją, do czego i on i Shanks przywykli w ciągu lat. W końcu pierwszy oficer Piratów Czerwonowłosego doskonale wiedział co robi, a jego przełożony znał go nie od dziś i jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł się na osądzie swojego zastępcy. Dlatego właśnie bez słowa protestu odepchnął się od nieco wyszczerbionego, ale wciąż świetnie prezentującego się drewna i względnie prostym krokiem przemierzył dzielącą go od zejścia pod pokład odległość, od razu nawołując pożądanego członka załogi.

Nikotynowy nałogowiec w międzyczasie zdążył odłożyć na bok swoją partnerkę – pięknie zdobioną strzelbę, o którą dbał jak o członka rodziny – oraz z drobnym żalem pozbyć się niedopalonego papierosa, by chwytając za leżącą nieopodal linę, przejść szybkim krokiem do masztu. Przewiązał na nim jeden koniec sznura i upewnił się, że supeł się nie rozwiąże pod jego i rozbitka ciężarem. Przepasając się drugim końcem powroza, obudził kopniakiem rozwalonego obok kolegę, który zaprotestował na takie traktowanie paskudnym przekleństwem

- Obudź Yasoppa i Roo. Będziecie musieli nas wciągnąć – wyjaśnił jedynie, dla pewności częstując na wpół rozumiejącego co się dzieje mężczyznę jeszcze jednym kopniakiem, a już w następnej chwili skakał prze burtę w celu uratowania nieszczęśnika. Biedaka, na którego wolę walki o życie liczył. Co to za śmierć, jako rozbitek.

Donośny chlupot w momencie otrzeźwił brutalnie obudzonego członka załogi, który według zalecenia pierwszego oficera zaczął budzić pożądanych do pomocy braci. W równie nieprzyjemny sposób, dla pewności, że będą w stanie się skupić na zadaniu. Lepiej było nie narażać się na gniew i żal kapitana tylko przez głupią niechęć do wstania. W końcu wciąganie przemoczonego Bena i prawdopodobnie niedoszłej ofiary nie było ogromnym wyzwaniem. Ile mogło ważyć nieruchome ciało, które szarowłosy postanowił uratować?

- Nie ociągać się! - Ponaglił pracujących przy linie podkomendnych Shanks, kiedy wrócił na pokład goniony zaaferowanym, ciut poobijanym, jednak zdecydowanie przytomnym niskim facecikiem o krótko przystrzyżonych blond włosach i zatroskanym spojrzeniu niebieskozielonych oczu. Czarnooki niósł całkiem spory zapas ciepłych materiałów, nie przejmując się tym, że niemal gubi je po drodze. - Wciągać!

- Aye, kapitanie! - Odpowiedzieli niemal równym chórem Roo i Yasopp, przykładając się do powierzonego im zadania, dopóki ociekający zimną wodą szarowłosy i rozbitek nie znalazł się na przetartych deskach.

- Żyje jeszcze czy już za późno na pomoc? - Spytał poważnie czerwonowłosy, narzucając na swojego przyjaciela gruby koc i podając mu ręcznik, by mógł się wytrzeć. Spojrzał na blondyna, który natychmiast przyklęknął przy zsiniałym ciele i obrócił je na plecy w celu zbadania stanu ofiary bezlitosnego chłodu.

Obecni przy akcji członkowie załogi syknęli cicho, widząc kogo też przyszło im ratować. Nie byli zadowoleni z faktu, że ktoś mógłby narazić na takie niebezpieczeństwo tak niewinnie wyglądającą kobietę. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zawsze pierwsze wrażenie było prawdziwe, niemniej jednak nikomu nie życzyli skończenia jako skazane na humory morza ciało, oczekujące na pożarcie przez zamieszkujące głębiny bestie lub powolnie nadchodzącą śmierć z głodu i wychłodzenia.

- Żyje – stwierdził z dziwną ulgą lekarz, gdy po szybkim otrząśnięciu się z szoku zbadał kobietę. - Ledwo, ale żyje. Choć mam dziwne wrażenie, że jest diabelnie uparta – dodał, zabierając z rąk kapitana jeden koc, chcąc nakryć przynajmniej część niedoszłej ofiary, by uchronić ją przed kolejnymi podmuchami wiatru. Zaraz potem przystąpił do reanimacji, choć z początku miał drobny problem z masażem serca – a to wszystko przez wcale duże piersi – jednak po kilku próbach udało mu się znaleźć odpowiedni sposób na poprawienie krążenia niemal nie oddychającej osóbki. - Przygotujcie pokój, trzeba ją rozgrzać – polecił podczas pochylania się nad niebieskimi ustami brunetki, by wepchnąć trochę powietrza w jej płuca.

W całym tym zamieszaniu kilku członków załogi porzuciło rozkoszny świat pijackich snów, dochodząc do wniosku, że palące przeczucie jest zbyt silne i wtrąca się w puchate marzenia na tyle uparcie, iż łatwiej będzie sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Kiedy już przekonali się do otwarcia oczu i ogarnięcia sytuacji, byli zbyt podekscytowani, by na powrót zasnąć. Nie co dzień Kurumo reanimował kobietę, która w po chwili ciężkiej pracy blondyna odetchnęła i jęknęła coś słabo, na ułamek sekundy odzyskując przytomność. Tylko po to, by zaraz znów ją stracić – jednak tym razem szczęśliwie jej pierś unosiła się nieznacznie i opadała, oznajmiając lekarzowi postęp w akcji ratunkowej.

- Ben, jeśli byłbyś łaskaw... - rzucił Doc do względnie wytartego z nadmiaru cieczy kolegi, odsuwając się od pacjentki.

- Aa. Gdzie mam ją zanieść? - Ciemnooki od razu załapał, o co prosił blondyn. Zarzucił na nieprzytomną i swój pled, po czym zawinął ją w oba koce, wsunął jedną rękę pod jej kolana, drugą pod łopatki i ostrożnie podniósł.

- W medycznym jest za zimno – oznajmił Shanks. - Twój pokój jest najcieplejszy, piecuchu – mruknął tylko pół żartobliwie, obserwując jak jego pierwszy oficer bez nawet grymasu protestu czy słowa docinki wstaje i kieruje kroki ku swojej własnej sypialni. - Yasopp, udostępnij coś ze swojej garderoby – polecił snajperowi, podążając za Beckamanem wraz z lekarzem. - Kurumo. Jakieś dodatkowe zalecenia?

- W zasadzie nie. Tyle co trzeba ją solidnie wygrzać i sprawdzać co jakiś czas czy procesy życiowe nie spowalniają – odpowiedział niebieskozielonooki, wpadając do pokoju szarowłosego, by na szybko przygotować dodatkowe okrycia. - Ktoś musi mieć ją na oku.

- Jestem najprzytomniejszy, zajmę się tym – wtrącił się Ben, układając powoli rozluźniające się ciało na brzegu łóżka.

- Słusznie. Przy okazji będziesz miał pewność, że nas nie zaatakuje w środku snu – przyznał czarnooki, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z nieufności, jaką jego najbliższy przyjaciel darzył nieprzytomną. Ofiara ofiarą, ale kto wie, kim była ta kobieta i co zrobi, gdy się obudzi.

- Łajza – fuknął cicho szarowłosy, choć bez złośliwości, potwierdzając tak podejrzenia kapitana. Wyplątał wciąż sinawe ciało z koców i zabrał się za zdejmowanie z niego przemoczonych ubrań. Zdążył pozbawić brunetkę dolnej części garderoby, gdy do pokoju wpadł Yasopp, od razu przechodząc do łóżka, by pomóc w przebraniu długowłosej.

- Też cię uwielbiam – zaśmiał się właściciel tego całego dobytku, pochylając się nad ramieniem przyjaciela, gdy ten zzuwał z ociekającą koszulę z pacjentki. Ledwie na nią zerknął, narzucił na nią porzucony koc, pragnąć zakryć cokolwiek zobaczył, nim dostrzeże to ktoś inny. - Yasopp, wyjdź. I zabierz z sobą gapiów – rozkazał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - I zamknij drzwi.

- Aye... - snajper odparł niepewnie, a mimo to wykonał polecenie, wyganiając nadmiernie ciekawskich z przejścia.

- Shanks? - Rzucił Kurumo, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się stało, że nastrój czerwonowłosego tak gwałtownie uległ zmianie. - Coś nie tak? Przegapiłem jakąś ranę?

Kapitan nie odpowiedział dłuższą chwilę, przytrzymując okrycie na zmarzniętym ciele, nie pozwalając nawet szarowłosemu na odkrycie powodu całkowitej powagi zwykle tryskającego humorem mężczyzny. W pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza, która nie została przełamana aż do kilku minut po zamknięciu się drzwi. Dopiero gdy dowódca tego pierdolnika był całkowicie pewny, że nikt nie podsłuchuje i nie podgląda, puścił koc i wyprostował się.

- To nie jest zwykła ofiara – zaczął jednoręki. - To nawet nie jest zwykła kobieta, żeby sprecyzować.

- O czym ty gadasz? - Westchnął pierwszy oficer, przysiadając na łóżko, tuż obok długowłosej.

- Sam zobacz. Tylko nikomu ani słowa, przynajmniej póki co – odpowiedział Shanks. - Na żebrach, po prawej stronie – podsunął jeszcze. - Kurumo, ciebie też to tyczy. Nie znoszę okłamywać chłopaków, ale dopóki ona się nie obudzi i nie wyjaśni sytuacji, nie mogą się dowiedzieć – dodał stanowczo.

- Jasne... Ale dalej nie rozumiem, czego mają nie wiedzieć – zauważył blondyn, podchodząc do swojej pacjentki, by przyjrzeć się jej żebrom. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, skąd zna wypalony na nich symbol. - Żonkil?

- Klan V – powiedział Ben, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Sięgnął ręką do prawej ręki kobiety i zsunął z jej nadgarstka szeroką bransoletę. - W dodatku jest zaręczona.

- Jasna cholera... My to jednak mamy szczęście – zauważył odkrywczo czarnooki, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać swojej ciekawości przed pokierowaniem jego ręką do drugiej bransolety, znajdującej się na lewym nadgarstku poszkodowanej, i usunięcia jej. - Okropne szczęście. To kobieta Kaido – jęknął słabo, przyglądając się brunetce dziwnie zatroskanym wzrokiem.

- To współczucie czy żal? - Niby to zażartował pierwszy oficer piratów, dochodząc do wniosku, że przydałoby się w końcu ogrzać sinawe ciało. Ignorując ciche protesty kapitana, ubrał długowłosą w suche odzienie, przyniesione przez Yasoppa, a także założył jej grubą, wełnianą czapkę na głowę, po czym zawinął ją w koce i ułożył w pozycji półsiedzącej, uważając, by nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. - Kurumo, rusz się, a nie patrzysz jak sroka w gnat – fuknął na blondyna, który oderwał wzrok od ofiary mrozu i wybiegł z kajuty w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciepłego, co mogliby przyłożyć do szyi i ud nieprzytomnej. Sam szarowłosy wygrzebał z szafy świeże ubranie dla siebie i przebrał się szybko, by w następnej chwili usadowić się za narzeczoną Yonko i oprzeć jej plecy o swoją klatkę piersiową w ramach dodatkowego ogrzewania.

- To słodkie. Stary Benny martwi się o nieznajomą piękność~ - spróbował nieco weselszym tonem czerwonowłosy, zajmując miejsce na materacu.

- Powiedział niereformowalny podrywacz – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, poprawiając okrycia na drobniejszym ciele. - Co planujesz z nią zrobić? - Zapytał poważnie, gdy już wymościł się wygodnie ze swoim drobnym ciężarkiem.

- Nie wiem – przyznał się czarnooki, odruchowo rozczochrując czerwone pasma w nieco zmęczonej manierze. - Nie oddam jej Kaido, dopóki nie dowiem się, dlaczego znaleźliśmy ją półżywą, to na pewno. Do tego potrzebujemy jej przytomnej, by mogła się wytłumaczyć, czyli musimy poczekać – westchnął, powalając się w poprzek łóżka. - Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że klan V całkiem wymarł.

- Mnie też to dziwi. Chociaż czekaj... Nie dziwi – mężczyzna zmienił zdanie po chwili namysłu. - Masakra miała miejsce dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. To ludzie założyli, że zaginiona dziewczynka jest martwa. Najwyraźniej była rzeczywiście zaginiona.

- Ostatnia z klanu, co? Ile teraz będzie miała? Trzydzieści pięć lat? - Zamamrotał kapitan, przymykając oczy i przesłaniając je ręką. - Wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło, jakby uciekała od wypełnienia obowiązku.

- Fakt. Nie sądzę, by miała ochotę przymusowo wychodzić za mąż. A już na pewno nie za Kaido... Ale żeby się upewnić, rzeczywiście trzeba będzie z nią porozmawiać – potaknął. - Oby tylko się obudziła i to zanim ktokolwiek się dowie, że jest na naszym statku.

Rozmowę przerwało niepewne pukanie, po którym do pokoju wszedł Kurumo, niosący kilka butelek pełnych ciepłej wody i ręcznik. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zajął się układaniem plastikowych pojemników pod przykryciem, przy nogach kobiety, a także ułożeniem nagrzanego materiału wokół jej szyi. Całemu zabiegowi towarzyszyła cisza, zakończona dopiero wraz z poprawieniem koców na poszkodowanej.

- Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że reszta ma się nie dowiedzieć póki co... Ale nie uważasz, że powinni wiedzieć, jaki może być powód ewentualnej wizyty Kaido? - Spytał spokojnie blondyn, przyglądając się dowódcy.

- Liczę na wyjaśnienie sprawy przed jego dowiedzeniem się o tym. Jeśli ten plan się nie powiedzie, zastanowię się, co zrobić w kwestii oddania jej – zapewnił. - Na razie pozostajemy przy pierwszym założeniu.

- Oczywiście, Shanks. Skoro tego sobie życzysz – zgodził się Kurumo, na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz sprawdzając stan zdrowia brunetki. - W takim razie pozostawiam ją twojej opiece, Ben. Gdyby coś się działo, budź mnie bez wahania. Kapitanie, powinieneś się położyć i odpocząć.

- Oooch, no ale jeszcze jest wcześnie...! - Zaprotestował czarnooki, choć nie dał rady ukryć ani ziewnięcia, ani zmęczenia, które powróciło wraz z opadającą adrenaliną, teraz, gdy rozbitek był w dobrych rękach i – co najważniejsze – bezpieczny.

- Raczej już jest wcześnie – poprawił do pierwszy oficer. - Zmiataj spać, bo sam cię wykopię z pokoju – poradził czerwonowłosemu uparciuchowi. - Kurumo, ty też idź odpocząć. Nie ma sensu tak siedzieć, to nijak nie pomoże jej odzyskać przytomności. Odeśpijcie chlanie, informacje nie uciekną – polecił.

- Tak jest, mamo – rzucił tylko ciut wrednie Shanks, niechętnie zbierają się z wygodnego wyrka. - Tobie też trochę snu nie zaszkodzi – upomniał go jedynie, przechodząc do drzwi.

- Spadaj już, bo jeszcze ją obudzisz i cię zje. Wygląda na przegłodzoną – odparł szarowłosy, rozleniwiając się, by faktycznie odpocząć. W końcu do zajmowania się tą nieszczęśnicą będzie potrzebował siły, szczególnie jeśli okaże się typową babą, która nie wie czego chce.

- Przecież mnie obronisz, Benny~ - rzucił jeszcze na wyjściu czarnooki, przepuszczając Doca przodem, nim sam wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozwalając swojemu przyjacielowi i jego towarzyszce na delektowanie się ciszą.

- Ktoś w końcu musi – westchnął mężczyzna, kiedy został sam na sam z powolutku rozgrzewającym się ciałem. - Lepiej, żebyś nie porzuciła życia tylko dlatego, że ono cię nie lubi – mruknął, przymykając oczy. - Jeszcze może cię coś dobrego spotkać. Tylko daj losowi szansę – niemal poprosił, obejmując kobietę, dla pewności, że nie zsunie się nagle z żywego grzejnika, jaki dla niej stanowił, po czym zamilkł, pragnąc nabrać energii, póki mógł.


	3. Szept niebios

Przyjemna cisza, która ją przywitała, była równie zaskakująca co otaczająca ją ciemność oraz ciepło. Lekkie dudnienie w głowie utrudniało skoncentrowanie się, w efekcie czego dopiero po długich minutach doszła do tego, że jest zawinięta w koc. Całą masę koców – mięciutkich, cudownie rozgrzewających i pachnących świeżością. Nie mogła połączyć tego faktu z prawidłowymi wnioskami, zbyt rozproszona świadomością swojego stanu.

Żyła. Była obolała i mimo okrycia było jej odrobinkę zimno, ale niewątpliwie żyła. W dodatku po chwili głębokiego namysłu zrozumiała, że nie jest zraniona. To wszystko wróżyło na jej korzyść, pod warunkiem, że te obserwacje nie są jedynie złudzeniem. Musiała się upewnić, że się nie myli, a jedynym sposobem było zbadanie swoich odruchów. Właśnie dlatego zawierciła się niepewnie, mając początkowo drobne problemy z zapanowaniem nad swoim ciałem, a gdy po paru próbach udało jej się przesunąć prawą ręką w stronę uda, uśmiechnęła się z niejaką satysfakcją na to małe zwycięstwo. Zaraz potem skrzywiła się lekko, po wbiciu sobie paznokci w nogę i przesunięciu nimi dla potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń, a następnie przymknęła oczy, pozwalając pełnemu tryumfu wygięciu warg na pokazanie się światu.

Bez wahania dała sobie kilka momentów na próby pozbycia się, lub chociaż zignorowania, denerwującego szumu oraz przejęcie całkowitej kontroli nad stawiającymi opór kończynami i dopiero gdy była przekonana o swojej jako takiej sprawności, niespiesznie zsunęła pled z twarzy, by nieśmiało przywitać się z jasnością. Miło było wyjść z mroku, który towarzyszył jej cholera jedna wie jak długo, i móc odetchnąć nie zamrażającym jej powietrzem. Poczuć zapach inny, niż słona woda i spróchniała deska. Rozkoszować się zamkniętą przestrzenią i widokiem ładnie ułożonego, ciemnego drewna i porozkładanych na stole zwojów papieru. Odpocząć od stałej czujności, chroniącej ją przed morskimi potworami.

Brunetka mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zwróciła uwagi na niezwykle istotne szczegóły. Była żywa, fakt. Ale skoro nie umarła, to kto ją uratował i gdzie dokładnie się znajdowała? Czy nie miała większych kłopotów, będąc na obcym terenie? Pokój nie wyglądał jej na szpitalny, więc pod czyją opieką się znalazła? Czy ten ktoś wyda ją jej narzeczonemu? I... ile ta osoba zdążyła się dowiedzieć na podstawie wiążących ją symboli, wyrytych w jej skórze?

Te myśli zmusiły ją do skupienia się i pokonaniu słabości ciała chociaż w drobnym stopniu. Nie miała opcji – dokładne obserwacje i dyskretne zwiedzanie pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowała, a także do niego przylegających, były koniecznością. Odsuwając na bok swoje obawy, długowłosa przymknęła oczy i spróbowała zacząć badanie od rozszyfrowania zapachu, w którym się obudziła.

Aromat świeżości koców świadczył wyraźnie o tym, że jeszcze niedawno nie była tu sama – ktoś zmienił okrycie, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że poprzednie było przepocone. W tym przekonaniu utrwaliła ją nie do końca wywietrzała woń tytoniu i lekkiego piżma, a także czegoś subtelnie pociągającego. Następnym, co uderzyło ją w nozdrza, był zapach smaru, prochu i metalu. Jej doświadczenie z perfidną precyzją wwiercało w jej umysł wyniki obserwacji, które pewnie staną się faktem, gdy przystąpi do oględzin pokoju. Wstępne założenia dawały jej obraz dojrzałego mężczyzny, możliwie zajmującego wysokie stanowisko i kochającego broń palną.

Pytanie, czy ten osobnik był nastawiony do niej pozytywnie. To, że się nią zajmował nie znaczyło, że nie strzeli jej między oczy, jeśli go sprowokuje lub zostanie przyłapana na myszkowaniu. Ale musiała zaryzykować. Bezczynne leżenie było wbrew jej naturze – wolała poznać wroga, by wiedzieć, jak go podejść i wybrnąć z trudnej sytuacji. Nie była na tyle głupia, aby rzucać się na absolutnie nieznajome niebezpieczeństwo, dopóki nie miała innego wyboru.

Zielonooka zagryzła niepewnie wargę, po czym zawalczyła z sobą o powolne podniesienie się do siadu i rozejrzenie się. To, że leżała w zaskakująco dużym łóżku o naprawdę wspaniałym materacu, okryta stertą koców i uraczona kilkoma po brzegi wypchanymi pierzem poduszkami, już wiedziała. Tym, co ją zaciekawiło, był niemal pedantyczny porządek w pokoju. Mebel stał tuż przy ścianie z oknem, zza którego uśmiechało się do niej pocięte puchatymi obłoczkami niebo. Miejsce pod drugim oknem zajmował zawalony papierowymi rulonami stolik z rzeźbionego drewna, a przy nim identycznie wykonane krzesło. Zestaw pięknie komponował się z ciemnymi ścianami, podobnie jak postawna szafa, ustawiona w przeciwległym kącie, oraz komódka, znajdująca się niedaleko łóżka. Na półkach wiszących wokół stały równo i alfabetycznie ułożone książki, kilka drobnych, kamiennych figurek przedstawiających różne zwierzęta oraz jeszcze większa kolekcja zwojów.

Kobieta zaczynała się zastanawiać czy wszystkie zawierały mapy, czy były to również plany, rozkłady budynków i stare zapisy legend. Niemal dała się ponieść wyobraźni na temat charakteru lokatora kajuty, gdy jej wzrok padł na wiszący przy, wyglądających na solidne, drzwiach czarny płaszcz ozdobiony poskręcanymi białymi wzorkami. Zdawał się być podejrzanie znajomy, choć nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, gdzie go widziała. Usiłowała przyszpilić uciekające przed nią wspomnienie i już prawie, prawie je miała...

...gdy gdzieś nad nią rozległ się głuchy huk, a zaraz potem salwa śmiechu. Brunetka podskoczyła, przestraszona, odruchowo spoglądając na sufit. Wzięła głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, a następnie zdecydowała, że jednak lepiej dla niej będzie, jeśli się wymknie na zwiad. Przy odrobinie szczęścia na nikogo nie wpadnie i uda się jej wydostać, nim ktokolwiek odkryje, że nie ma jej tam, gdzie ją zostawili.

Zawinęła się szczelniej kocami i zsunęła nogi na podłogę, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że ma na sobie cudze ubranie. Cóż, wydało jej się to logiczne – jaki był sens leżenia w przemoczonej odzieży przez tyle czasu? Skoro się nią zajęli, jasnym było, że również ją przebiorą. I choć chwaliła w myślach postępowanie jej wybawicieli, nie podobało jej się to, że była widziana nago. A konkretniej, że przez to ktoś obcy zobaczył wypalony na jej żebrach symbol. Jeśli jej opiekunowie go rozpoznali... jeśli się domyślili, kim jest, to tym bardziej musiała uciekać.

Dotarcie do drzwi okazało się cokolwiek problematyczne przez odmawiające posłuszeństwa nogi. Oparta o ścianę walczyła z ich odrętwieniem, zaciskając zęby, póki paskudne mrowienie nie ustało. Usatysfakcjonowana jedynie lekkim kłuciem, sięgnęła do klamki i, usiłując być jak najciszej, wyszła na długi, poprzeczny korytarz.

– Świetnie – powiedziała do samej siebie, praktycznie bezgłośnie, spoglądając to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. - I gdzie teraz? – zamamrotała pod nosem, zastanawiając się nad czymś i nasłuchując chwilę. Wreszcie obróciła się w prawo i ruszyła wzdłuż ściany, podpierając na niej część swojego ciężaru, by utrzymać równowagę, dopóki jej ciało nie zacznie w pełni współpracować.

Z każdym krokiem czuła się coraz lepiej, więc w pewnym momencie mogła iść bez podpórek, co niezmiernie ją ucieszyło. Nawet dudnienie w głowie ustąpiło w znacznym stopniu, dzięki czemu mogła się skupić na swoim otoczeniu. Nie to, żeby miała co podziwiać – korytarz pozostawał wciąż taki sam, a gdy skręcała w kolejne, kierowana wesołymi rozmowami i śmiechem, a także kuszącym zapachem jedzenia, od którego żołądek uparcie przypominał jej o swojej egzystencji, odkrywała dalej ciągnące się ciemne ściany i wydeptany brąz podłogi. Jedynym, co przekonywało ją o tym, że wybrała właściwą drogę, były drobne przeciągi, nasilające się wraz z natężeniem dźwięków.

I wreszcie, gdy minęła jeszcze jedno załamanie korytarza, zatrzymała się, stając idealnie naprzeciw schodów prowadzących na pokład. Dzieliło ją od nich raptem kilka metrów. I konieczność przemknięcia niezauważoną pod otwartym wejściem do pomieszczenia, które – jak się domyśliła – najpewniej było mesą. To właśnie stamtąd wydostawały się pełne wesołości rozmowy, docinki, które przywołały niepewny uśmiech na usta kobiety, oraz ten zabójczo apetyczny aromat duszonego mięsa, ugotowanych z masłem ziemniaków i przypraw. Zbeształa wewnętrznie swoje ciało, które pokierowało nią prawie do samego wejścia na jadalnię, skuszone wizją jedzenia. Powstrzymanie się przed wkroczeniem i ujawnieniem się okazało się niesamowicie trudne – brakowało ledwie dwóch kroków, by stanęła na widoku, nim udało jej się opanować. Cofnęła się o krok i przylgnęła plecami do ściany, regulując oddech według przeszkolenia z dzieciństwa, by nie zostać zdradzoną przez coś tak głupiego. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie, prześlizgując wzrokiem po czarnym materiale, po czym przymknęła odrobinę oczy, nasłuchując, pragnąć określić przynajmniej przybliżoną ilość osób w pomieszczeniu, a także ich rozmieszczenie. Być może istniała szansa, że da radę przemknąć się, kiedy plecy wszystkich będą zwrócone w jej stronę.

– Tobie starczy, kapitanie – głęboki głos, który nie wiedzieć czemu przyprawił długowłosą o przyjemne ciarki, został zarejestrowany przez nią jako pierwszy. – Zjadłbyś coś, zamiast znowu zaczynać dzień od kufla.

– Ale przecież jem, kokoszko – odpowiedział mu naznaczony nieustępującą beztroską, niemal aksamitny w brzmieniu, nim jego właściciel zaśmiał się, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony.

– Uważaj, bo się jeszcze skaleczysz na swojej ciętości – prychnął niezrażony przytykiem rozmówca żartownisia. – Medyczny na pewno ci się spodoba, teraz, jak jest po remoncie.

– Aa~ Dawno mnie tam nie było...

– Ani się waż, Shanks! Zrań się celowo, a osobiście dopilnuję, żeby leczenie było bolesne – wtrącił się trzeci głos, nieco wyższy od pierwszego, niemniej jednak równie przyjemny dla ucha.

– Och, no wiesz, Kurumo?

– Na ładne oczy nabiera się tylko Makino, nie masz co próbować.

– Uuu~ Jesteście okropni! Poskarżę się jej na was, o!

– Mhm. I jesteś pewny, że chcesz, by twoja kobieta nas poparła w tej sprawie?

– Pffff~!

Brunetka niemal się roześmiała po usłyszeniu takiej wymiany zdań. Zacisnęła zęby i zdusiła w sobie wszelki chichot, nim ten zdążył uciec z jej gardła, gdy przyswoiła informacje na temat tej grupki i faktu, że jej kapitan był takim uroczo posłusznym wobec ukochanej chłopczykiem. Wyregulowanie oddechu zajęło jej krótką chwilę, podczas której układała w głowie pozycje rozmawiających mężczyzn.

A potem istotność kilku szczegółów spadła na nią jak tona cegieł. Mogłaby przysiąc, że serce stanęło w jej piersi, kiedy rozszerzone w szoku zielone oczy powędrowały do schludnie przyciętego kawałka czarnego materiału, na którym wcześniej nie skupiała wystarczającej uwagi w swym rozproszeniu. Rozwieszone naprzeciw schodów płótno przedstawiało ładnie wymalowaną czaszkę na tle pary skrzyżowanych szabli. Lewy oczodół przecinały dwa czerwone paski, otoczone czarnym konturem. Do świadomości tego, na co patrzyła, dołączyły dopiero co zasłyszane imiona i próba przypomnienia sobie, skąd je znała.

– Szlaaaaag~ – zanuciła bezgłośnie pod nosem, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Co sytuacja to gorsza. Najpierw utknięcie z nieodwzajemniającym jej uczuć mężczyzną. Potem kretyńskie władowanie się na rozpadającą się łódź. Walka o życie z Królem Mórz. Przymarzanie do dosłownie ostatniej deski ratunku. A teraz jeszcze trafienie na statek jednego z Yonko. Jak bardzo świat musiał jej nie kochać, żeby zsyłać na nią taką serię nieszczęść? – Niech to wszystko cholera weźmie. Dlaczego zawsze ja?

– A właśnie, Benny. Skoro o medycznym mowa, jak tam nasza pacjentka? – Ten aksamitny głos wyrwał ją z osłupienia, a serce zdawało się wyrwać z jej klatki piersiowej.

– Jak wychodziłem to jeszcze spała. Wygląda coraz lepiej, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby już niedługo próbowała wstać.

– Aaach, wspaniale. Kurumo, może idź ją zbadaj, jak skończysz. Wolałbym uniknąć pomyłek. Nie potrzebujemy martwej kobiety na pokładzie.

– Ja bym wolał nie musieć jej chować. Wygląda na upartą i żądną życia. I młodą – przyznał osobnik nazwany Kurumo, które zapewne był lekarzem tej załogi. – To okropne, co mogło jej się przydarzyć, gdybyśmy jej nie znaleźli. Zawsze paskudnie jest grzebać kogoś, kto ma przed sobą jeszcze tyle życia.

– Ale mamy świetnego lekarza, który nie pozwolił jej umrzeć – zaznaczył ten przyjemnie głęboki głos, którego właścicielem był Ben, z tego co zrozumiała. – Pójdę sprawdzić co z nią. Może się obudziła.

– Doc, Doooc~ Benny się martwi! Czy to nie jest słodkie? Nasz Benny się przywiązał! – Zażartował kapitan, nie powstrzymując śmiechu, dopóki coś nie stuknęło. - Ajjjjj...

– Z kim ja się zadaję – westchnął Ben, a następnym, co usłyszała, były ciężkie kroki, zbliżające się ku wyjściu, przy którym stała wciśnięta w ścianę.


	4. Chapter 4

Długowłosa zmusiła swoje ciało do pozostania w miejscu, a umysł starała się uspokoić, by nie spanikować i nie popełnić jakiegoś amatorskiego błędu, kiedy mężczyzna nazywany Benem wyjdzie z jadalni i znajdzie ją podsłuchującą rozmowę. Rozwiązań tej beznadziejnej sytuacji miała kilka. Mogła spróbować wrócić do pokoju i udać, że z niego nie wychodziła, ale bies jeden wie, czy nie wpadnie na kogoś innego w drodze powrotnej. Ewentualnie pozostawało przedostanie się do schodów z jedynie drobnym uszkodzeniem kogokolwiek, kto stanie jej na drodze. Ale raz, że miała dług wdzięczności zaciągnięty u tych piratów, a dwa, że nie miała bladego pojęcia, ilu z nich okupuje pokład. Wyjściem, które najbardziej się jej spodobało, było to, czego nauczyła ją kiedyś matka.

„Jeśli znajdziesz się w beznadziejnej sytuacji, nigdy nie pokazuj swojego zdenerwowania. Zachowaj chłodną głowę i bądź bezczelna do granic możliwości." – to zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej. Skoro nawet jej rodzicielka zauważyła jej szanse w tym zakresie i kazała jej to wykorzystywać, to coś musiało być na rzeczy. Nie zamierzała ranić kogoś, kto ją uratował, przynajmniej dopóki nie zaistnieje taka konieczność po spłaceniu długu. Dlatego właśnie postawiła na swój paskudny charakterek.

Zanim mężczyzna dotarł do wyjścia, wyprostowała się, odetchnęła cicho w ramach opanowania się i pozwoliła leniwemu, za to niezwykle pogodnemu uśmiechowi na wygięcie jej warg. Poprawiła na sobie koce, by nie zsunęły się z niej, gdy przytrzyma je jedną ręką, by móc drugą spokojnie operować, po czym, dając sobie mentalnego kopa na rozruszanie, odepchnęła się od ściany i wyszła na widok.

- Dzień dobry~ - rzuciła beztroskim tonem, zgrabnie wymijając osłupiałego nagle wysokiego mężczyznę, którego ciemne oczy utkwiły w niej częściowo nie ogarniający wzrok. - Piękny dzień, prawda? Trochę chłodny, fakt, ale niebo jest tak ładnie poznaczone puchem – zatrajkotała, nie przejmując się niskim blondynem, marszczącym brwi i próbującym zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

- Faktycznie jest pięknie – potaknął czerwonowłosy, szczerząc się do niej jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Powinnaś dogadać się z Bennym, straszny z niego esteta czasami – zauważył kapitan, wychyliwszy zawartość kufla.

- Dało się zauważyć po porządku w pokoju i nieco dziwnych figurkach na półkach – przyznała, podchodząc do stołu, przy którym siedział czerwonowłosy, odziany w wzorzyste brązowe spodnie capri, do połowy rozpiętą białą koszulę i zwykłe sandały. Miejsce obok niego zajmował lekarz, dalej nie mogący przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że jego pacjentka wyraźnie robi ich w balona, a z drugiej strony mebla spoglądał na nią zdezorientowany facecik, który ze względu na swoją wagę mógłby być dwoma osobami. Gęsty czarny wąs zadrgał zabawnie, gdy otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. - Choć muszę przyznać, że to urocze, panie Ben. Dojrzały, doświadczony mężczyzna kolekcjonujący takie skarby jest rzadko spotykany. Wygląda na to, że bardzo o nie dbasz, choć pewnie nie tak, jak o przyjaciółkę, hm? - Zagaiła, podkradając z stojącego na stole koszyka jabłko.

- Benny, kobieta cię komplementuje. Zareagowałbyś jakoś, a nie stoisz jak słup soli – niby to skarcił przyjaciela Shanks, choć widać było, że nieźle się bawi w tym przedstawieniu.

- Ach, nie szkodzi. Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jestem zbyt bezczelna i często onieśmielam mężczyzn – brunetka machnęła olewczo ręką z jabłkiem, nim niespiesznie przeszła z powrotem do wejścia. - Mogła mieć trochę racji – zachichotała. - Cóż, miło się rozmawiało, ale chyba pora na mnie – oświadczyła, ponownie mijając szarowłosego, odzianego w prostą czarną koszulkę z rękawem trzy czwarte, raczej ciężkie czarne buty, w które zatknięte były nogawki szerokich, ciemnoszarych spodni z wieloma kieszeniami, oraz w przewiązaną wokół pasa musztardowożółtą szarfę. - Do zobaczenia, panie Ben. Dziękuję za ratunek i opiekę.

- Aaaa! - rozległo się nagle za nią, tuż po tym, jak wyszła na korytarz i skręciła w prawo, kierując kroki ku schodom na pokład. Okrzyk poprzedzał dźwięk wypluwanego alkoholu, a zaraz po nim przez mesę i korytarz przetoczyła się salwa śmiechu.

Zielonooka nie zatrzymywała się – nie da się rozproszyć faktem, że obecni w jadalni mężczyźni wreszcie załapali, co się stało. Trzy stopnie dalej czekała na nią otwarta przestrzeń i szansa na wydostanie się ze statku czerwonowłosego Yonko. Kilka schodków, a będzie mogła ukraść jakąś szalupę i odpłynąć jak najdalej stąd.

- Niezła próba – głęboki głos, który wcześniej wywołał u niej paskudnie przyjemne ciarki, rozległ się niemal przy jej uchu, przez co podskoczyła zaskoczona i obróciła się na pięcie, by spojrzeć wprost w ciemne tęczówki. - Prawie ci się udało. Prawie – pochwalił ją szarowłosy, odsuwając się odrobinę, woląc mieć miejsce na odparcie ewentualnego ataku.

- No właśnie. Prawie – mruknęła, spinając się mimowolnie. Uważnie obserwowała swojego tymczasowego opiekuna, chcąc ocenić, jakie ma szanse na wygranie potyczki z nim. - Lepiej dla mnie będzie, jak dam się odprowadzić, prawda – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała, już przeczuwając odpowiedź.

- Owszem. Kapitan chce dostać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań – przyznał pirat, mierząc ją równie bacznym spojrzeniem. - I muszę przyznać, że też jestem ciekaw, co nam powiesz – dodał po chwili, gdy napięcie między nimi stawało się niemal namacalne. - Zapraszam. Na pewno jesteś głodna, a jabłko raczej nie nasyci twojego apetytu – powiedział, odsuwając się i wskazując gestem ręki na wejście do jadalni.

- Mhn – fuknęła cicho. - A jeśli jednak spróbuję swoich sił przy ucieczce? - Zapytała, nieznacznie się rozluźniając, choć nie traciła czujności, by nie dać się znów tak głupio zaskoczyć.

- Będę musiał cię powstrzymać, a szczerze mówiąc nie mam ochoty na uszkodzenie cię. Nie po to cię ratowaliśmy – pierwszy oficer wyjaśnił spokojnie, nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- To jasne – zwróciła mu uwagę, wytrzymując cokolwiek wyzywające spojrzenie przez długą chwilę, nim skapitulowała. - W porządku – westchnęła, schodząc na poziom korytarza. - Niech będzie – mruknęła zrezygnowana, pozwalając odprowadzić się do mesy. - Witam ponownie – rzuciła z drobnym uśmiechem do wciąż śmiejącego się kapitana.

- Doc domyślał się, że jesteś uparta, ale na to, że aż tak arogancka to nie wpadliśmy – przyznał czarnooki, z trudem się opanowując. Uraczył ją prawie oślepiającym, zaraźliwym uśmiechem i gestem zaprosił na miejsce obok wąsatego członka załogi. - Pięknie. Daliśmy się wrobić – pokręcił głową w wyrazie rozbawienia.

- Mówiłam, że mama mnie za nadmiernie bezczelną uważała – przypomniała, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się przed odwzajemnieniem uśmiechu. Trochę niepewnie zasiadała obok grubego brata mężczyzny, jednak jakie miała wyjście.

- Miała całkowitą rację. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że to dobra cecha twojego charakteru – zapewnił jednoręki. - Shamu, sprawdź, jak chłopakom idzie sprzątanie pokładu – poprosił czarnowłosego, który skinął tylko głową i ulotnił się z pomieszczenia w mgnieniu oka.

- To co teraz? Przesłuchanie? - Palnęła po prostu, nie mając ochoty na owijanie w bawełnę. - Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, dlaczego nie jestem na statku Kaido i byłam półżywa? - Zauważyła, opierając się łokciami o blat i zabierając się za konsumpcję jabłka.

- Bezpośrednia. Jeszcze lepiej – ucieszył się dowódca pirackiej zgrai. - To i kilka innych rzeczy – potwierdził.

- Jak na przykład dlaczego ukrywałaś się przez tyle lat – wtrącił się szarowłosy, podgrzewając porcję obiadu dla kobiety, zupełnie jakby robił to codziennie. - Co planujesz i czego szukasz, a także przed czym uciekasz.

- A. Istotne informacje. Hmm, odpowiem na wszelkie pytania, ale jeśli wy najpierw odpowiecie na moje – zadecydowała po namyśle, ignorując oburzone fuknięcie lekarza. - Co wy planujecie ze mną zrobić i dlaczego mnie uratowaliście, skoro wiecie, do kogo należę? - Zadała swoje pytanie, zdradzając przy okazji część wyników swoich obserwacji i przemyśleń.

- To, co z tobą zrobimy, zależy bezpośrednio od twoich planów i powodów – odpowiedział całkiem poważnie kapitan, zaskakując brunetkę szybkością zmiany podejścia. - Co do drugiej części pytania... nie zwykłem krzywdzić kogoś bez uprzedniego wyjaśnienia sprawy.

- Mhm – odparła, odkładając ogryzek owocu na bok. W jadalni zapanowała chwilowa cisza, a jedynym źródłem rozrywki było zastanawianie się, czy wojnę na spojrzenia wygra Shanks czy nieznajoma. - Dobra. Od czego mam zacząć? - Poddała się, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Im szybciej dowie się, czy zostanie wydana swojemu narzeczonemu, tym prędzej będzie mogła się do tego mentalnie przygotować i zaplanować kolejną ucieczkę.

- Od zjedzenia czegoś. Odpowiedzi poczekają – przerwał Ben, stawiając przed nią talerz z parującym mięskiem i ziemniaczkami oraz kubek z herbatą, by zaraz potem przysiąść się obok niej.

- Haaa~! - Zielonooka w momencie zapomniała o mężczyznach, wgapiających się w nią uporczywie. - Jedzenieeee~ - zanuciła rozradowana, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać odruchów czy silić się na maniery. Chwyciła za sztućce, owszem. Ale na tym maniery przy stole się skończyły. Była zbyt głodna, żeby martwić się takimi bzdurami.

* * *

><p>- Przepraszam za tą zachłanność, ale nie jadłam naprawdę długo – powiedziała brunetka, uśmiechając się tylko ciut nieśmiało do czerwonowłosego, gdy pierwszy oficer załogi zabrał puste talerze. Wcale nie zaskoczył jej widok szeroko otwartych w zdumieniu ust i wytrzeszczonych oczu, jaki stanowił czarnooki i blondyn. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy jest przegłodzona zachowuje się jak jak wygłodniały drapieżnik. Całkowita norma. - To od czego mam zacząć wyjaśnienia?<p>

- Możesz zacząć od przedstawienia się, chyba że mamy na ciebie dalej wołać Aoi – podsunął na powrót przysiadający się obok niej Ben, uprzednio zdzielając obu osłupiałych kolegów po głowie.

- Serio tak o mnie mówiliście? - Zaśmiała się, bez wahania wykorzystując ramię mężczyzny jako oparcie. Zmarszczyła nieznacznie nos, wyłapując poznany w pokoju zapach. - Za dużo palisz, panie Ben – poinformowała tylko, wygodnie rozkładając się na cierpliwie znoszącym jej panoszenie się szarowłosym. - Criface V. Tsuku, trzydzieści sześć lat. I, co pewnie już wiecie, jestem narzeczoną Kaido – dodała, krzywiąc się, gdy uniosła na widok prawą rękę, by zaprezentować ciągnącą się wokół nadgarstka cienką linię przyzdobioną pseudokolcami. - Chcieliście wiedzieć, czemu dryfowałam ledwo żywa, zamiast grzać jego łóżko – westchnęła, przymykając oczy w zmęczonym geście. - To kiepska historia. Pokazuje jaką desperatką jestem – wyjaśniła, a kiedy spojrzała na dowódcę piratów, na jej usta wpłynął wstydliwy, jednak pełen rozbawienia uśmiech.

- Głupszych rzeczy niż Shanks raczej nie zrobisz – zwrócił jej uwagę niebieskozielonooki, wyciągając ręce nad blatem, by ująć nadgarstek brunetki i skorzystać z okazji na krótkie badanie.

- Heeej! - oburzył się obrzucony zarzutem robienia niemądrych rzeczy mężczyzna, jednak uśmiech go zdradził.

- Skoooro tak twierdzicie – przyznała, z trudem powstrzymując chichot. - Okej. Hmm, jakby to... Od kilku lat jestem pod opieką Doflamingo – zaczęła, pokazując drugą rękę, gdzie na wewnętrznej stronie przegubu widniała przekreślona wyszczerzona buźka wpisana w okrąg – a raczej byłam. Kaido zalecił mu pilnowanie mnie, bez wyjaśnienia dlaczego ma to robić. Może się domyślił, może nie, w każdym razie przez te parę lat wynikły w rodzinie pewne... komplikacje. Dlatego postanowiłam wymknąć się, kiedy będzie zajęty czymś większym.

- A to większe coś to walka z Luffy'm i jego sprzymierzeńcem, jak rozumiem – wspomógł ją ciemnooki, spoglądając na nią badawczo. - Wspaniała chwila na uciekanie, naprawdę.

- Lepsze to, niż czekanie aż pojawi się jakiś wybawca – przewróciła oczami, trochę zirytowana.

- Czekaj! Daj mi zgadnąć – wtrącił się jednoręki, wcale nie ukrywając szerokiego uśmiechu, nakręcanego prawdopodobnym błędem kobiety. - Działałaś za szybko i kupiłaś rozpadającą się łajbę od jakiegoś dusigrosza – spróbował zadowolony z siebie kapitan.

- Taaa... Dokładnie. Ale nie przymarzałam do deski dlatego. Znaczy częściowo przez to, fakt. Ale główną winę ponosi Król Mórz – zmrużyła oczy w niezadowoleniu, zdecydowanie podenerwowana spotkaniem z bestią. - Mam z nim rachunki do wyrównania. Bezczelny zaatakował mnie kiedy byłam osłabiona, pozbawił reszty jedzenia i próbował zeżreć – poskarżyła się mężczyznom. - Nie znoszę być głodna. I nie cierpię nie być w stanie się obronić – prychnęła, prawie niczym rasowa rozjuszona kotka, obserwując odsuwającego się od niej lekarza.

- Dlaczego uciekasz przed obowiązkiem rodzinnym? - Zapytał zaciekawiony ciemnooki, przejmując inicjatywę. - Kaido może jest nietypowy, ale jest u władzy i bogactwa, a to w pewnym sensie gwarantuje stałość i opiekę. Czy nie tego oczekuje większość kobiet?

- Tak i nie – przytaknęła, odwracając wzrok w jego stronę. - Ale z nim mam zasadniczy problem. I to dość spory – wyznała niepewnie, przygryzając wargę. - Kaido jest... nieprzewidywalny i brutalny. Do tego nie zawsze nad sobą panuje – spróbowała, mimowolnie szczelniej zasłaniając się kocami. - Poznałam go osobiście, oczywiście. W końcu musiałam. Za to niekoniecznie musiałam go denerwować – wytłumaczyła, dochodząc do wniosku, że łatwiej będzie to po prostu powiedzieć. - Powiedziałam troszkę za dużo, wkurzył się, zaatakował mnie... a ja niestety jako strona podwładna nie mogę się ani porządnie obronić ani mu oddać. W ogólnym rozrachunku wygląda to tak, że obecnie nie doczekam się potomstwa – wyrzuciła wreszcie z siebie. - Choć to w sumie lepiej. Nie chciałabym, żeby moje dziecko musiało przez to samo przechodzić. Tradycje to kretynizm, kto chce wychodzić za kogoś, kto został mu wybrany przez rodziców?

- Brak uczucia to profesjonalny zabójca związków... Przykro mi – powiedział ciut niemrawo niebieskozielonooki, opierając się na stole. - Chociaż mogło być gorzej. Mogłaś w ogóle nie mieć szansy na przeżywanie przygód – zauważył.

- Też nad tym myślałam i naprawdę cieszę się, że uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych były tak małe w porównaniu z tym, co się mogło dziać – skinęła głową. - Kontynuując odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, panie Ben... Chcę mieć wolny wybór tego, co mogę, a czego nie mogę zrobić. Znaleźć własną drogę, którą będę podążała. Własne szczęście u boku odpowiedniego mężczyzny, który odwzajemni moje uczucia i będzie się o mnie odpowiednio troszczył. Nie chcę siedzieć zamknięta w czterech pustych ścianach i czekać na powrót kogoś, kto będzie mnie używał jedynie jako zabawki i worka treningowego – dopowiedziała stanowczo, a w jej oczach dało się dostrzec błysk determinacji. - Chcę żyć własnym, niewymuszonym życiem i mieć nad nim na tyle dużą kontrolę, na ile to możliwe. Wpadnięcie w brudne łapska Kaido mi tego nie umożliwi. Stąd moje wcześniejsze pytanie, co zamierzacie ze mną zrobić – przypomniała, spoglądając ponownie na czerwonowłosego. - Kapitanie, co postanowisz?

W jadalni zapadła cisza, a trzy pary oczy wbiły oczekujący wzrok w biednego Shanksa, nagle zupełnie poważnego i zamyślonego. Tsuku nie potrzebowała doświadczenia nabytego na naukach z dzieciństwa, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna rozważa odstawienie jej do jej narzeczonego albo chociaż wykorzystanie do negocjacji. Widziała to w utkwionych w nią czarnych oczach – tą wewnętrzną walkę pomiędzy tym, czy powinien postąpić słusznie czy zachować się jak porządny człowiek. Nie dostrzegła jednak, która opcja zwyciężała, dlatego wolała odwrócić wzrok. Nie chciała dowiedzieć się, że zostanie wydana przez to, co dostrzeże. Wolała to usłyszeć, bo tak przynajmniej mogła wmawiać sobie, że się przesłyszała.

Nie usiłowała wzbudzać w piratach współczucia wobec swojej osoby. Po prostu przedstawiła sytuację, jak o to prosili. Niezależnie od tego, jaki werdykt zapadnie, przyjmie go bez protestu. Zaczynało jej brakować sił na dalsze wojaże i mieszanie się w tłum. Z każdą następną wyprawą coraz mocniej zastanawiała się nad poddaniem się, nawet jeśli godziło to w jej marzenia i przeczyło woli ojca, którą tak pragnęła wypełnić. Może tak było by lepiej dla wszystkich? Nie narażałaby niewinnych żyć i mogłaby żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, odcięta od informacji ze świata. Może...

- Widzę ogień w twoich oczach – odezwał się wreszcie czerwonowłosy, dziwnie miękkim i ciepłym tonem, w którym dało się dosłyszeć coś na kształt zadowolenia. - Nie pozwolimy mu zgasnąć. I ty też nie pozwól, Tsuku – poprosił, uśmiechając się do niej zachęcająco.

- C...co...? - Poderwała głowę, zaskoczona opowiadającą się na jej korzyść decyzją. - Nie? Nie wydacie mnie Kaido? - Dopytywała, wlepiając zszokowane spojrzenie w jednorękiego.

- Ben, mam nadzieję, że podzielisz się swoim pokojem? - To było dla brunetki wystarczającą odpowiedzią. - Wybacz, że nie dam ci własnego, ale rozumiesz... Nie mamy obecnie wolnego, w dodatku dalej nie znamy ciebie i twoich zachowań czy faktycznych zamiarów. Z tego co wiem, równie dobrze możesz być szpiegiem albo płatnym zabójcą – zauważył poważnie kapitan, starając się usprawiedliwić swój przydział kajuty. - Jestem pewny, że dogadasz się z Benem. Będzie miał na ciebie oko, także po to, by upewnić się, czy faktycznie czujesz się lepiej, czy to nie tylko chwilowa poprawa.

- Żartujesz? - Zielonooka wyszczerzyła się, nie będąc w stanie ukryć swojej radości. - Niech mnie pilnuje, jeśli trzeba! Cieszę się, że nie trafię pod opiekę narzeczonego! - Wyraziła swoją opinię na ten temat, cokolwiek śpiewnym tonem. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękujęęęęę~ - zanuciła, po czym pchnięta zachwytem nad poprawą swojej sytuacji rzuciła się przez stół na jej powód szczęścia.

Zignorowała wciśniętą w jej kark lufę strzelby, kiedy leżała rozpłaszczona na blacie i lepiła się do Shanksa, usiłując zatrzymać kompromitujące piski zadowolenia w sobie. Także chwilowe spięcie się mężczyzny zostało puszczone w niepamięć, kiedy rozluźnił się, zrozumiawszy, co też wyczynia ich nowa towarzyszka. Lekki ruch ręką, po którym ucisk na nerwy zniknął, oraz ciepła dłoń, ułożona na jej plecach, były dobrym znakiem.

- Nie ma za co, Tsuku – powiedział cicho pirat, gładząc kobietę po łopatce. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci z nami dobrze.

- Zboczuch – mruknęła, odsuwając się, kiedy nacieszyła się bliskością drugiej osoby.

- Uuu, zdecydowanie się dogadacie. Jesteście tak samo okropni – jęknął słabo czerwonowłosy, widząc ten bezczelny, odrobinę wredny uśmieszek wyginający wargi zielonookiej. Wcale go nie zdziwiło, że na ustach jego zastępcy widniał podobny.

- Takie życie, kapitanie – odparła wesoło długowłosa, chichocząc cicho na widok zrezygnowanej miny czarnookiego. - Jestem przekonana, że przywykniesz do zdwojonych ataków słownych. Dostarczę dodatkowej rozrywki, będziesz się musiał trochę postarać. Dobrze ci to zrobi, prawda, panie Ben?

- I kto tu niby jest zboczuchem? - Zaśmiał się szarowłosy, kręcąc głową, kiedy kobieta zmieniła taktykę, przyjmując niewinny wyraz twarzy. Mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że ta znajomość faktycznie może wprowadzić trochę koloru w życie załogi. Co więcej – nie mógł się doczekać, by upewnić się w tym przekonaniu.


End file.
